The Past
by M. L. Chi
Summary: There once was a girl with a broken heart who gazed upon the ground beneath the God Tree. A Miko came and told her tale that was sure to fix her broken heart. Oh, who am I kidding? This is a tale of adventure and change, to jump into an uncertain past to warn a daiyoukai of their death and learn that not everyone is how they seem.
1. Prologue The Story

Rin sighed as she watched the long grass sway in the wind. The tree bark supporting her back was ruff and scratchy, not at all how she wanted to relax. Hell, she hadn't even wanted to relax! She enjoyed watching Sango and Miroku's eight children. Sango on the other hand could not understand that so she told her to spend the day with Kohaku.

She was furious! Kohaku had promised to stay the day with her and to keep the boredom away but when Hana came calling he went to her and left Rin all alone to deal with her boredom. She had gone to Kagome to help out who evidently got rather clear instructions from Sango to not let her help. Then Rin had gone to Kaede to help her only to find her dealing with Shippo who was asking advice for his love life. So that left her with nothing to do and she had found herself staring at grass hoping for something exciting or productive to happen.

It was odd; the girl without a care in the world had grown up to have a glare that could rival Sesshomaru's, a stoic expression rather similar to the daiyoukai's and a personality to match. It was expected though; he had been a very large role in her life. Rin sighed once more; those were the key words: had been. He had been there, he had been her role-model, and he had been alive.

Oh yes, the news had been very shocking. The great and powerful daiyoukai of the west had fallen in battle against the neko-youkai of the east. Rin had cried for days, she had refused to drink and eat for at least two days before they forced the stuff down her. At that time she couldn't understand why they wouldn't let her be. She wished to die and be with her lord, she had felt she hadn't deserved to live when he had died. Two years had passed since then and Rin found that the ache hadn't gone away yet, that the thorn in her sealed off heart was heavier than the mountains and more unmovable then a boulder. Nowadays she only showed a tiny bit of kindness to her long-time friends that she had known way before her lord's death.

Rin stood; deciding that her back was going to be sore enough in the morning. She looked toward the direction of Inuyasha's forest and felt her feet itch. She had done this many times when she had nothing to do. She would walk into the forest and sit on one of the roots beneath the god tree and watch over the place they had buried her lord. They had buried him here just for her. She was grateful for that.

The familiar ground she had traversed so many times was comforting to her as she walked toward the final resting place of the lord of the west. She made her way through the thick trees that let in little sunlight as she made her way to the god tree. Rin stopped and gazed up at that old tree, silently thanking it for being there to watch over her lord. With even and pride-filled steps you wouldn't expect from a young peasant girl visiting the final grave of their first love she made her way to the roots and took her normal seat.

She silently watched the patch of earth that covered her lord's body. She inwardly chuckled at the brittle and dead flowers that sat atop it. Whenever she came she always offered him something; flowers or other things, it never mattered as long as it was for her lord. She would normally sit out here for hours just reflecting on the past when he still walked among the living, when he still wielded Bakusaiga and carried tensaiga. Both swords had ended up in, shockingly, her hands.

A small rustle in the bushes caught her attention and she turned her cold gaze to wear her best friend stood.

"Kagome, what is it that you seek?" she asked. Kagome inwardly groaned; what had happened to the bubbly little girl? Now she sounded exactly like the late daiyoukai. Her words were even what she knew he would say. Seek? The Rin she knew would have asked 'Kagome-nee-chan what do you need?' Not 'what is it that you seek?'

"Do you want to hear a story I used to love to hear when I was depressed?" she asked. Rin sighed, a story? She wasn't a little girl anymore; she didn't have time for stories. "I know what you're thinking Rin but actually it's not a little kid story. It's actually really sad to begin with but it ends on a happy note."

"Do as you please," Rin said before turning her gaze back to the ground in front of her. She could tell that Kagome had taken the seat next to her and she heard the miko clear her throat. Rin inwardly smirked; whatever Kagome was up to was good.

"There was once a peasant girl who fell in love with her lord. Now this peasant was goddess in most people's eyes but to her she was nothing but a peasant, someone who could not grab anyone's attention. Her lord was a man of little words and many goals but finding someone to love was not among them. Of course life is what happens when you make other plans and soon the lord had found himself falling for this peasant. On the outside he did not show it but on the inside he let it boil and cook; turning his love into a blazing fire.

One day the lord was called to war far away from his lands and his beloved. The war wasn't supposed to be difficult but it had been. The lord soon found himself injured and faced with death. He accepted his defeat but not without regret so he made a deal with the Kami's to let him live a single moment in time over and over. The Kami's chose a time many years before he met his beloved, when he was but a boy and had no memories of why he was there in the past. The Kami's hadn't randomly thrown him to some point in his life though for they contacted a miko and told her to tell the lord's beloved that she must jump into a well and go into the past to warn the child-version of her lord without letting him know who she was.

The miko told the peasant who was shocked beyond belief for she thought that this task would be far too much for her. She pleaded with the miko to tell her the truth but the miko told her that that was the truth. The peasant girl had decided then that even if it seemed too much she would try so she went to a nearby well and jumped in. She soon found the lord but was forced upon with the task of being his servant. One day she finally managed to warn him and she returned to her time to find that she was back in the time her lord was alive, fighting in the war. He returned home the victor and asked the peasant to be his wife and she agreed. They lived out the rest of their days in a happy bliss."

"Kagome do you know how much the beginning sounded like it was about me and my lord?" Rin asked with a sneaking suspicion that Kagome knew more then she let on.

"I know. I found it in one of the scrolls back in my time and thought how very familiar to you and him so I thought I'd share it," she said giddily.

"Are you suggesting I jump into the well?" Rin asked.

"Yeah I am," Kagome said bluntly.

"Fine I will jump into the well just because I know you won't let me hear the end of it," she huffed before gracefully standing up and offering a hand to the miko.

"Good, you mope too much," Kagome said as she took the sixteen year olds hand. The two made their way through the forest to where they both knew the well resided. Rin was thinking how odd it was that she was the one that was going to jump into the well to go to the past, and knowing her lord; most likely five hundred years in the past, instead of Kagome.

"Good luck," Kagome called as Rin swung her legs over the side of the well, took a breath and jumped into the well.


	2. Arrival and Meeting

Instead of hitting the bottom of the well like one would expect, Rin found herself in the middle of a blue light. Rin took a deep breath, so maybe Kagome had been right but that just meant she was tasked with the duty of finding Sesshomaru and warning him. How much did the fates hate her?

Her feet made a light plop on the bottom of the well as she sound found herself suddenly at the bottom of the well. Rin let out the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding as she looked up to be greeted by a gray sky, the opposite of what it had been in her time. She was here, in the past and tasked with finding Sesshomaru and warning him. The realization came down hard on her; she, one weak, human girl was supposed to find and warn the human hating Lord Sesshomaru.

"Oh dear," she whispered. Rin grabbed a vine, her fingers wrapping tightly around it and giving it a good jerk. When she was satisfied knowing the vine would not break she climbed up the walls of the well.

She heaved herself over the lip and plopped to the ground with a big sigh. How had Kagome done that all those years ago? Rin couldn't figure it out for the life of her.

"Oh what do we have here?" a voice called out from somewhere nearby to Rin. The young girl was immediately in a sitting position, her eyes sweeping the clearing and trying to find who the voice belonged to. She strained to listen for the sound of footfalls or something to give her indication of who was there.

Rin barely dodged the sword as it swung down right where she had been sitting. She glanced around again and this time she saw twenty or so demons, each carrying weapons and hungry looks. To them Rin was a harmless butterfly with no weapon or power. Rin, though panicking on the inside was expressionless on the outside.

"Bitch, shouldn't you be scared?" A demon asked. Rin felt the ice she normally felt when dealing with something dangerous begin to creep over her and whatever shred of fear was there disappeared in poof of smoke.

"Why should I? All you are is mediocre at best," she said in an emotionless voice. The demons around her were surprised at the human's bravery. Most humans never stood up to demons in fear of death but did this human not care about her life?

Sesshomaru watched from a tree, surprised as well by this girl. She was obviously stupid and she must have never dealt with a demon in her life. But then, she still should have feared them. Every human grew up aware they shared this world with demons and knew they were the weaker species that would one day die. Sesshomaru was highly intrigued but he knew if he wanted to watch her further he would have to deal with demons.

Sesshomaru's feet hit the ground with a thud, making it clear to the demons they were to scram. Most of their eyes turned to the young daiyoukai who had been watching this scene unfold. It seemed, though half starving, they were smart enough to leave. Sesshomaru's golden gaze caught the strangers brown ones.

"I saved your life," he said. To anyone it should've been obvious what he meant, he had saved her life and now she owed him hers. It was also obvious she had no clue as to what he was implying. "So you owe me yours."

"What?! No I don't! I should really be going now-" she was cut off when Sesshomaru grabbed her chin and made her meet his gaze. Rin's mind was reeling; after all she had just gone from almost dying to being indebted to her Lord Sesshomaru, the same lord she had come here to warn of their impending death.

"Are you stupid? Of course you do! You should be thankful for this life I'm granting you because I could have easily left you to die!" Sesshomaru screamed at her. She cringed in fear, this wasn't the Sesshomaru she knew, this was an entirely different entity.

She took a deep breath, feeling the air as whooshed out of her lungs. "Then why save me?" she asked, feeling braver than she should have.

How dare she, a human woman, question him? He didn't have to have saved her but he decided too so she should have been doing what all other bitches did and submitting to him. His clawed fingers closed around her neck as he lifted her off the ground. Her fingers tried to pry him off of her neck but she couldn't.

"Submit."

"No."

"Now," he said, baring his teeth. He realized she would not be able to say anything with him choking her so he let her neck go. She must have been stupid for telling him no but because she had intrigued him so he would let it slide for now until she was taught some obedience. "Now on your own consent or later after I force you to."

Rin gulped; she knew Sesshomaru was strong enough to do that but would he? She mentally kicked herself; of course he would! This Sesshomaru, who actually turned out to be a teenager, hadn't met her when she was a kid. All he knew of her was this so it meant that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

"All right, you I s-submit." She was so stupid! She had just stumbled over her words, especially the one most important. She met his golden gaze only to drop her gaze to the floor when she heard him growl. She had to make herself realize that this wasn't the same Sesshomaru she knew.

"Good pet," he said cruelly with a smirk. He had actually been looking forward to having to punish her for fighting back against him. She evidently had a back-bone but she also wasn't too proud to admit defeat. Such wonderful traits for a servant.

"Don't call me pet," she growled. Sesshomaru shook his head and tsked. He would not allow her to fight back. Ever.

"Don't fight," he retorted. Rin huffed which further increased the hilarity of the situation. Rin was certain that if Kagome was here she would say they were flirting. Rin did a double-take; had she just suggested Sesshomaru was flirting with her?

"Hn."

"Let's go, _pet_," he said, letting go of her chin. Ah, it seemed his journey had just become more enjoyable then before.

AN: BTW the story isn't completely accurate. Sesshomaru is like 16-17 and it's only three-hundred years in the past. Things get misheard like that. Yeah, I thought I'd crank out a few things I've been holding back. Okay I think I'm done for this evening.

**At the moment I have a ton of shit to deal with in real life and although I love fanfics and writing, at the moment my muse is dead and for the life of me I could not write something worth shit. With that said all of my stories are on hold until further notice. I swear that I shall get to my stories as soon as life isn't as hectic but for now this must happen. I promise that each story I've started will be finished at one point and hopefully one will be some time this year but for now I call haitus.**

**My apologies for any trouble this causes any body.**


End file.
